Naruto: Mi camino ninja
by alion10
Summary: Cuando tienes a alguien atrás de ti protegiéndote, seras capas de volverte fuerte y lograr grandes cosa y si tienes alguien atrás de ti, seras capaz de protegerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, me presento con este Fic, esta historia la he venido pensando desde hace mucho, pero apenas me he animado a presentarla; esta es mi primera historia así que no se que tal este, solo espero que sea del agrado de ustedes. Empezara algo lenta y talvez aburrida, pero lo hago con la intecion de desarrollar una buena trama. Los personajes serán un poco OoC, pero para darle logica a sus comportamientos y vivencias.

Espero que les guste.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**Entra Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Iba corriendo un pequeño niño, sin rumbo especifico por las calles de la villa, deseando alejarse lo más pronto y que pudiera de su "persecutor", sus ojos, azules como el cielo, miraba de forma rápida hacia todos lados, para poder ver sus posibles rutas de escape y para verificar que tan lejos estaba su agresor, en su piel tostada se podía ver el sudor, gracias al tiempo que había estado corriendo, con gran agilidad, pero poca gracias, saltaba de techo en techo, brincado paredes, corriendo entre calles y tratando de evadir lo mejor posible a la gente que se topara en su paso, a pesar de que esta no cooperará, aunque tampoco ayudaba el que solo tuviera 11 años y no tuviera al altura suficiente para ser notado, y en ese momento una idea por su cabeza.

"¿Pero ahora que hice?"

Junto con su pensamiento le grito al que le seguía sin saber en donde estaba.

"¡Ya déjame en paz, no he hecho nada!"

Oyó una contestación que le aseguraba nada bueno para él.

"No mientas Uzumaki, y más te vale dejar de correr, si no quieres que te vaya peor. "

Se puso a correr de forma más frentica, sus ojos lagrimeaban ante el viento y la desesperación, no se fijaba a donde iba, volteando la mirada hacia arriba se deslumbro lo que causo que se chocara con algo y cayera en el acto.

"¡Auch¡, demonios a este paso ese idiota me atra…."

"¿De qué idiota hablas Naruto?"- Oyó una voz enfrente de él.

Eso logro que el chico se tensara y abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía, se fijó con qué se había chocado o más bien con quien, subía su vista poco a poco, observando un chaleco grueso de color verde con bolcillos, empezó a sudar frio, luego subió más la vista, rezándole a todos los dioses y deidades que habían, que no fuera "él", pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que la otra persona sujeto rápidamente su cabeza con su mano y acerco su rostro al del chico para que lo pudiera ver perfectamente, el niño solo veía esa cicatriz horizontal en medio de su nariz y sus ojos los cuales reflejaban enojo, era la persona que menos deseaba tener cerca, más sin embargo lo tenia que soportar casi a diario, su profesor Iruka.

"¡Q-que te pasa, no he hecho nada!"

"¿¡Que no has hecho nada!? ¡TU! mocoso mentiroso, volviste a garabatear el monte de los hokages."- Iruka le contesto enojado.

"Pero que yo no lo hice, he estado en casa y tuve que salir a compra pin…..."

""Todavía te atreves a confesar que hoy no fuiste a clases, eres un inútil y una molestia, Naruto Uzumaki."

Eso ultimo lo dijo casi escupiéndolo, Naruto solo bajo la vista y apretó sus puños.

" ¡Iremos a la academia, después te llevare ante el hokage para que te de una reprimenda.""

Iruka tomando de un brazo a Naruto, se lo llevo, casi jalándolo con fuerza, Naruto no dijo nada en todo el camino, aunque pudo apreciar cómo la gente lo miraba y murmuraba cosas, las cuales podía oír perfectamente, peor aún, con descaro lo señalaban y algunos se reían de su "desgracia", no le tomaba tanta importancia, al menos ya no lo hacía, tenía su vista enfrente y en sus ojos no se apreciaba más que aburrimiento.

**.**

**.**

Pasado un rato Iruka ya no lo sujetaba del brazo, así que tenia las manos metidas en sus bolsillos del pantalón, bajo su vista para mirarse, traía su pantalón naranja, con líneas delgadas negras en los costados y en la cintura, traía su camisa negra con una espiral roja en la espalda y también su chamarra amarrada en la cintura, tenia calor para traerla puesta, y unos googles verdes en la frente, volvió a alzar la vista, ya habían llegado a la academia, entonces entraron.

"¿Iruka-Sensei?" –pregunto Naruto para llamar la atención de Iruka.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Respondió de manera tajante, sin detener su caminata al salón.

"Si le explico que yo no fui el que pinto el monte y que no me salte las clases a propósito, no me castigara y me llevara con el hokage?"

"No digas tonterías Naruto, te saltaste las clases para pintar el monumento a los Hokages, además no tienes manera para comprobar que tu no fuiste."

"¡Pero yo no fui!"– grito el pequeño Naruto.

"¿Tienes alguna manera de comprobarlo?"- cuestiono Iruka observando Naruto.

Entre cerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero contesto-"No…" –dando un suspiro volvió a hablar-"haaaa, no es justo, esta vez yo no lo hice."

"Mira aunque tú no lo hayas hecho, quien sea quien lo hiso, se guio por tu ejemplo, indirectamente tu tuviste la culpa, además no creo que la excusa que me des valga el que te hayas saltado las clases."

"¿O tal vez lo hiso porque sabían que me fastidiarían a mí? Además tengo un buen motivo, por el cual falte" – dijo alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

En ese momento se habían detenido, Iruka solo se le quedo viendo.

"Bueno Naruto, como dicen, créate fama y échate a dormir, además eso lo atenderemos cuando vallamos con el hokage, ¡Porque vamos a ir! Ni creas que te zafas de esta, ¡ahora entre al salón, que ya llegamos!"

Abriendo la puerta y dándole un empujón con la mano a Naruto, entraron al salón.

"Muy bien chicos, siento la tardanza, pero tenía que atender unos asuntos, ahora…"- No termino de hablar ya que empezó a ser interrumpido

"¿Tenía que ver con el idiota de Naruto verdad?"

"Ese idiota siempre causando problemas."

"Pues es un demonio, que esperaban."

La mayoría de los niños empezaron a hablar mal de Naruto, esto le molesto pero prefirió callarse e ignorarlos.

'Que pesados y lo peor es que los tengo que soportar casi a diario.'- pensó Naruto.

En ese momento se dirigía a su asiento que se encontraba en medio de la última fila a lado de la venta, se encontraba atrás de "la esperanza Uchiha", hizo una media sonrisa y luego se fijo en su compañero de asiento, el cual estaba del lado de la ventana, en cuanto llego a su lugar se sento.

"Bu-buenos días Naruto-san."- Oyó un ligero saludo y volteo para mirar a su compañera, Hinata Hyuga que para percepción de Naruto era una chiquilla, algo oscura y rara sobretodo tímida y se le hacía curiosa pero cuando la conoció se le hiso agradable.

Le devolvió el saludo y sonrió.-"Buenos días Hinata-san."

Ella se sonrojo aunque esto no lo percibió Naruto.

"¿Pp-por qué te castigaron Naruto?... di-di-digo si se puede saber?"-Con voz baja, para que el profesor no oyera, le pregunto inocente aunque lo ultimo lo dijo apresurada, no quería sonar como una entrometida.

"Porque el monte de los Hokages estaba pintarrajeado… nuevamente, lo malo es que no fui yo"-gual contesto con voz queda, no quería que el Iruka lo siguiera martirizando-"haaaaaaa"- Suspiro Naruto en decepción, volteo a ver a Hinata y observo que esta se le quedaba viendo. –"¿No me crees verdad?" –Dijo alzando una ceja.

Hinata cerró los ojos y meneo ligeramente la cabeza negando. – "Si te creo… aunque quienes no te conocen no lo harían, yo si porque te conozco, y sé que no mientes, menos a tus amigos."-Hablo de forma amena, diciendo lo último con una risilla ligera.

Naruto solo se le quedaba viendo sin hacer o decir nada, Hinata se sintió un poco incomoda pensando que talvez había dicho algo malo. Naruto se sintió raro al oír lo que dijo más aun cuando la vio reír, tuvo una sensación que muy pocas veces sintió, un calor en el pecho muy agradable y haciendo una gran sonrisa le contesto.

"Gracias"

Hinata sintiéndose aliviada y muy nerviosa pregunto-"¿Por-por qué?"

"Por querer conocerme y considerarme tu amigo "-Le contesto dándole una de sus sonrisas clásicas.

Hinata se sintió muy avergonzada y estaba totalmente roja de su rostro, movía sus manos de forma frenética enfrente de ella-"¡No no no, Naruto-kun! gracias a ti por ser mi-mi amigo"- Lo decía mientras se iba relajando y disminuyendo más su voz, a la vez que agachaba su cabeza, se había dado cuenta que le había dicho "Naruto-kun" solo deseaba que Naruto no se hubiera dado de esto.

Naruto se le quedo viendo raro, al presenciar un rápido cambio de estado, además pudo ver su rostro totamente rojo y el ligero sudor que empezaba a aparecer en su frente.-"Neeee Hinata-san, ¿te sientes bien?"- pregunto preocupado mientras acerco su rostro al de ella.

Hinata alzo su cabeza para contestarle, pero al hacerlo y verlo tan de cerca no pudo aguantar más…. desmayándose en el momento, quedando su cabeza recargada en la mesa.

Naruto vio como Hinata se "quedaba dormida" sobre el escritorio-"Ok no te preocupes yo vigilo."-Dijo, aunque la Hyuga ya no fuera consciente de esto.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias :,v

Se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias, y ya teng capitulos, pero me esperare hasta la siguiente semana para subir el siguiente para darme tiempo de seguir escribiendo los siguentes.

"Nos vemos".


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola nuevamente, traigo este nuevo capitulo, se que es corto, pero lo subí antes de la semana programada y el siguiente cap lo subiré igualmente antes de una semana. Ahora me gustaría aclarar algo, hubieron algunos errores "ortográficos", pero algunos (solo en las anotaciones del autor en la parte final) son porque no me he acostumbrado al editor de texto F.F, aunque a decir verdad odio las faltas de ortografías (a pesar de que las cometo), eso arruina mucho la lectura y la principal causa de que deje de leer fics (a veces solo leo uno o dos párrafos y abandono el fic enseguida), por lo mismo evito en lo más posible de no cometerlos.

Ahora más importante, este fic parece NaruHina, quiero clarar que no lo es, talvez lo sea en un futuro, talvez no, simplemente es "amor de niños", al menos por parte de Naruto, bueno por el momento eso es todo.

Espero que les guste.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**El valor de una amistad**

* * *

Un rato después, al ser el cambio de clase Iruka dio las instrucciones-"Muy bien chicos, pongan atención, ahora tocan Habilidades de Combate y Sobrevivencia, todos ordenados y calma…"-Iruka solo podía ver como todos salían disparados a fuera del edificio hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la academia, quedando solamente Naruto que aparentemente estaba hablando con Hinata y Saske que apenas se estaba saliendo del salón; sin voltear y empezando a salir, el maestro les aviso -"Naruto, Hinata dense prisa, no tenemos todo el tiempo"

Naruto solo observo como su profesor salía del salón, y suspiro aliviado, dirigió su atención a su compañera que seguía "durmiendo"-"Hinata-san, Hinataaaa, vamos despierta tenemos que irnos"-le decía mientras delicadamente la movía desde el hombro para despertarla, pudo ver cómo está empezaba a moverse

"¿mmmmm….?"-Levantando poco a poco su cabeza, cayó en cuenta de lo que haba pasado, abriendo totalmente sus ojos al no ver a nadie en el salón, hasta que volteo a su derecha y vio a Naruto.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa"-Grito totalmente asustada y avergonzada, lo que provoco que Naruto igualmente se asustara y retrocediera.-"Guuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaggh…"-Para solo caer al piso de cabeza, por la sorpresa.

"!Aiaiaiaiaiaiai"-Naruto empezó a quejarse por el dolor del golpe, mientras se volvía a poner de pie, Hinata lo veía mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

"¿Na-naruto-san, te ee-encuentras bien?"-Pregunto preocupada la ojiperla.

"Si, no te preocupes"-Lo decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"¡Lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento"- se había agachado para disculparse.

"Ya, no te preocupes, mejor vámonos a la siguiente clase antes de que Iruka-sensei nos regañe"- Naruto empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta de salida mientras se seguía sobando, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta girando un poco la cabeza vio que Hinata seguía sentada-"¿Vienes?"-pregunto alzando una ceja, Hinata se espabilo y rápido se levantó y movió para quedar a lado de Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de prácticas de la academia.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento justo a tiempo para oír las instrucciones de lo que fueran a hacer en esa clase, los niños estaban en un campo de tierra seca y enfrente de ellos estaba Iruka.

"Bien niños, hoy tendremos prácticas de combate"-La mayoría se alegró aunque se oyeron unos quejidos y sonidos de desagrado.

"¡HA! Le enseñaremos a la princesa Uchiha quien es el alfa"-Se oyó un comentario, varias féminas empezaron a soltar quejidos e insultos, aunque al que iba dirigido el primer insulto solamente lo ignoro.

"¡Cállense!"- Grito Iruka-"Antes que nada haremos calentamiento para evitar lesiones…."- y empezó dar las instrucciones de estos.

.

.

.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, cuando el grupo termino de calentar y se preparaban para los enfrentamientos, en esto había llegado otro profesor para apoyar a Iruka en su labor.

"Todos acérquense"- Les llamo Iruka, y cuando vio que todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de él siguió hablando-"El profesor Mizuki ha venido a apoyarme a supervisar los encuentros, estos se dividirán en dos secciones chicos y chicas, solo será enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no está permitido uso de armas u objetos y tampoco el ninjutsu."-Iruka termino de hablar con los alumnos y empezó a hablar con Mizuki que se encontraba a su lado.

"Espero que no me regañen otra vez. "- Naruto le dijo con aburrimiento a Hinata, esta se le quedo viendo con duda-"Porque… oh cierto, ya me acorde"-dijo Hinata y un instante después siguió hablando-"¿Pe-pero porque no intentas usar el taijutso de la academia?"

"¿En serio puedes considerar a eso taijutsu?, digo, si hasta mi "estilo" lo supera; no se puede esperar nada de eso."-Respondió Naruto con fastidio.

"Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, perdona si te ofendí Naruto-san"-Hinata miraba hacia abajo no dando la cara, Naruto ver eso se disculpó de inmediato mientras sostenía los hombros de Hinata-"No, no, no, tienes la razón Hinata-san, perdón, no debía hablarte así, es solo que me enoja solo recordar que siempre me reprenden en las practicas."-Hinata había alzado la vista. Naruto todavía tenía agarrada a Hinata de los hombros y la miraba al rostro-"¿Sabes?... no creo haber aguantado estos años en la academia si no fuera por ti."-Naruto tenía ligeramente las mejillas sonrojadas y le sonreía abiertamente, Hinata estaba perpleja no sabía que decir ni que hacer solo atinó a decir –"De nada"- mientras se agarraba sus manos a su pecho y sus labios formaban una ligera sonrisa. Naruto solo se le quedo viendo, no supo porque pero solo quería verla, pero de pronto algo los saco de su mundo-"Ok, los niños conmigo y las niñas con el profesor Mizuki. "-los profesores se movieron y los alumnos los empezaron a seguir, dispersándose el grupo poco a poco.

"Suerte Hinata-san"-Le dijo Naruto, mientras la soltaba.

"Igualmente… Naruto-kun."-Contesto diciendo lo último con más confianza.

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos grupos, mientras sonreían alegres.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia, se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias o cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme.

"Nos vemos".


	3. capitulo 3

Descubrí que el edito de texto de fanfiction no admite caracteres numéricos y los desaparece junto los las letras que tengan a lado, por eso me aparecían errores ortográficos cuando los subía.

Este capitolo es un poco mas corto, pero es para dar "suspenso y clímax" en el siguiente capitulo el cual tratare de subir el lunes, sin mas les dejo con mi historia.

Espero que les guste.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**Arrogancia.**

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol al fondo de donde se encontraban sus compañeros los cuales estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor del "ring" mientras se llevaba a cabo un combate. Ya habían pasado dos combates y este era el tercero y uno de los combatientes era el "gran Uchiha" y aunque sabía el resultado, tenia que prepararse para lo que le venía, sus labios formaron una sonrisa y soltó una ligera risa, se subió a una de las ramas del árbol para poder ver, Saske estaba parado del lado derecho del campo, aparentemente observando al otro chico que sería su contrincante, un chico un poco más alto que Saske tenía el cabello corto pero en puntas y de tonalidad marrón, de piel calara, llevaba una playera verde y un pantalón café y las típicas sandalias ninja. El chico le miro arrogante a Saske y le dijo algo pero no alcanzo a oír-'Lo más seguro es que dijo algo estúpido como "he entrado mucho blablablá, ahora soy más fuerte que tú y blablablá", casi todos dicen lo mismo, para solo terminar….'-Antes de que se diese cuenta el otro chico estaba acostado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando-'así'- Saske estaba parado, Iruka dio por terminado el combate y otro chico se levantó e Iruka lo obligo a que se dieran la seña de paz, Saske extendió su mano, el otro chico hiso un gesto de desagrado pero igualmente lo hizo, se habían dado el "saludo" y salieron del "ring".

Naruto bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano de manera perezosa todo esto de las peleas "ya" le era algo aburrido, de repente oyó algo-"…RUTO!"-'¿He?'-Puso más atención a lo que dijo/grito Iruka pues al parecer era para él –"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI CON UN DEMONIO ES TU TURNO!"-Salto del árbol se desamarro su chamarra de la cintura y la coloco en el columpio del árbol, para dirigirse al grupo-"Lo siento, lo siento"- lo decía más por obligación y "formalismo" que por sinceridad, aunque para todos era obvio, tenía los ojos entrecerrado y las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón mientras se acercaba al centro, caminaba entre los demás alumnos que habían hecho un espacio para que pasara, en eso alguien le intento ponerle el pie, el rubio solo sonrió para sus adentros, cuando estaba a un paso del "pie enemigo" alzo su pie derecho y lo dejo de caer de forma rápida y pesada sobre el pie del otro, haciendo parecer que se había tropezado y evitaba caerse, llego al centro mientras "intentaba no caer", recompuesto logro escuchar un alarido de dolor, dando una risa en forma de suspiro.

"¡Naruto presta atención!"-Le dijo Iruka

"Ok ok"- Dijo mientras posaba su vista enfrente para ver su contrincante.-"Haaaaaaaggg"-Solto un alarido de angustia y aburrimiento.

"¡Que fue eso perdedor, ¿tienes miedo de enfrentarme?!"-Soltó arrogantemente Kiba inuzoka.

Naruto mirando al cielo-"Si hago como que no está, talvez desaparece"- dijo de forma aburrida, lo cual hiso enojar más al chico perro.

"Está bien no necesito la atención de alguien como tú, de hecho eso sería lo último que cualquiera quisiera…."-"¡eeeeeeeeeeerk!" – Siendo interrumpido por un abrupto sonido proveniente de Naruto-"Demonios, no he comido nada, ¿cómo he eructado?, ¡ eeeeeeeeeeerk!..."- se oía como los demás jóvenes se reían - " valla, oír tus idioteces es tan cansado que me abre el apetito" - ya había alcanzado su límite le rompería la "progenitora" a Naruto y con esto en mente se había lanzado hacia Naruto pero fue detenido por una mano sosteniéndole del hombro – "No he iniciado el combate Kiba, cualquier actitud negativa será sancionada, ¿entiendes?"-Sin esperar respuesta y mirando al par de estudiantes siguió hablando – "Ok, los dos reúnase al centro"- los dos quedaron en el centro viéndose de frente, Kiba le dirigía una mirada de furia mientras Naruto bostezaba.

Iruka se colocó alado de ellos –"ya saben las reglas, recuerden, golpes bajos, al cuello y picar los ojos está prohibido y más importante aún…"- Paro de hablar, los muchacho lo voltearon a ver, todo estaba en silencio aun con los "espectadores" y con una voz decisiva y fuerte siguió hablando

-"Ustedes pertenecen a la misma aldea y pronto serán ninjas de Konoha, son compañeros y deben tratarse y respetarse como tal, al terminar el duelo se dan la señal de paz y amistad, como muestra de respeto y aprecio a su compañero, al terminar todo quedara en el pasado, ¿entienden?"- Se quedó observándolos, viendo que gestos y expresiones hacían, Naruto se le observaba con un gesto indescifrable, ¿estoico talvez?, y puedo ver como su boca se curveaba ligeramente hacia arriba y en el caso del Inuzuka tenía los brazos cruzado y en su cara se veía desagrado, como si hubiera escuchado algo estúpido y empalagoso, suspiro en derrota, bueno al fin y acabo eran niños y no entendían del todo de que va este asunto de los ninjas… y temía que no lo entendieran a tiempo, eran niños, pero pronto serian ninjas, talvez menos de la mitad, pero aun así, era preocupante.

-"Ok, Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka..."- Los volvió a observar, estos ya se encontraban viéndose, retrocedió para no estorbar pero no lo suficiente para poder intervenir rápidamente, si la situación lo requería.

-"¡HAJIME!"-

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia,puedes dejar un review para saber si te gusta o en que si algo te disgusta, eso me ayudaría a mejorar mi historia.

"Nos vemos


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos.

Dije que subiría pronto un capitulo, aunque ya tenia el seguimiento, me atasque en ciertos puntos, pero como "compensación" este capítulo es mas largo.

Espero que les guste.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**Confrontar y confortar**

* * *

-"Ok, Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka..."-Iruka los observo, estos se miraban fijamente, retrocedió para no estorbar pero no lo suficiente para poder intervenir rápidamente, si la situación lo requería.

-"¡HAJIME!"-

En seguida Kiba lanzo un "zarpazo" con su derecha hacia el rostro de Naruto, pero lo evadió haciéndose para atrás y lanzándole un gancho izquierdo a su costado, Kiba soltó un gruñido de dolor pero enseguida dio un golpe al mentón de Naruto, este alejando lo más posible su cabeza lo gro evadirlo, pero sintiendo un ardor repentino en la barbilla, se la toco dándose cuenta que sangraba, al parecer Kiba había abierto su mano soltándole un arañazo, kiba estaba enfrente de él sonriendo burlón, Naruto solo alzo una ceja.

–"pensé que estaba peleando contra, al parecer, una persona, no una gata"- Eso hizo enojar a Kiba el cual arremetió tratando de clavarle su garra izquierda al pecho aunque Naruto logro pararlo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca pero de repente Kiba le dejó caer su mano derecha clavándole sus uñas a su hombro izquierdo.-"¡Haaaaaaaaaag!"- Naruto soltó un alarido de dolor.

-"¿Que ocurre Naruto?, no me digas que te duele…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Kiba dijo confiado y burlón.

Todo esto lo veía Iruka que estaba a punto de intervenir y parar la pelea, pero repentinamente….

Con su mano derecha, Naruto sujeto la mano de Kiba presionándolo más a su hombro y dándole una rápida patada derecha al estómago de Kiba doblándolo.-"kuuguuuuuuuuu".- y sacándole el aire.

Aun sujetándolo, con su antebrazo izquierdo lo arrodillo haciéndole palanca al nivel del hombro, en esos momentos Kiba ya no tenía sus garras clavadas en su hombro y solo daba alaridos de dolor, al sentir que le zafaba el hombro.

-"¿Sabías kiba, que a los perros mal entrenados les ponen bozal, para que no muerdan y estén ladrando?"- Naruto solo miraba a kiba el cual estaba en el suelo arrodillado y le devolvía una mirada alarmada. -"Pues no habrá necesidad de ponerte…"-

Iruka se estaba acercando y decidió detener ya el combate, el cual estaba yendo lejos-"Ok el combate a…."-

-"¡Porque te romperé el hocico!"- De forma furiosa Naruto le dirigió un rodillazo a la cara de Kiba.

-CLAAK-Sonó un golpe seco.

Kiba callo de manera pesada al suelo, todo estaba en silencio, Naruto aún estaba con la rodilla alzada, pero esta estaba siendo sostenida por Iruka, Naruto veía consternado como el profesor había detenido su rodillazo, Naruto e Iruka recobraron una postura normal, Iruka veía enojado a Naruto y este le regresaba una mirada similar, era curioso que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, altura y que fuera el "Sensei", Naruto no se viera intimidado.

-"Auch Auch, vas a ver le diré a mi mama"- Kiba está sentado sobándose la nariz, la cual le sangraba y tenía los ojos llorosos, el golpe no había conectado directamente con Kiba, sino que Iruka logro sostener la rodilla de Naruto, aunque la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para pegarle a Kiba con el dorso de su palma.

-"Eso sería perfecto Kiba, quiero que traigas a tu madre, la atenderé una hora después que acaben las clases y dile que será con el hokage ya que tenía planeado ver un asusto con Naruto."- Kiba sonrió prepotente, Iruka seguía viendo a Naruto, luego dio un suspiro de cansancio, cruzando sus brazos al pecho y suavizando su rostro –"Naruto, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes utilizar ese "estilo" de combate dentro de la academia"-sonriéndole contesto -"Demasiadas… ¿no se cansa?"-Se le había marcado el nervio en la frente del coraje por la estupidez que le había contestado-"haaagg… solo retírate y tu Kiba límpiate la nariz y vete a la sombra"-Viendo a Naruto alejarse se dio cuenta de algo –"Naruto ve a la enfermería para que te limpien la herida del hombro"- Naruto solo "contesto" agitando su mano.

Naruto regresaba bajo el árbol y recogió su chamarra, miro donde estaban los chicos, ya había empezado otro pelea, y después miro hacia donde estaban las chicas.-'Iré a ver si ya le toco a Hinata'- Con eso en mente se dirigió hacia donde las chicas estaban y para evitar que estas lo molestaran o le digieran algo, se subió a la valla del terreno de la escuela, para poder ver quien estaba peleando.

De repente sintió punzaciones de dolor en el hombro y recordó la herida que le había provocado Kiba, se miró el hombro y noto que tenía su camisa manchada, así que se quitó la chamarra de la cintura y se la puso, no quería alarmar a Hinata con algo que para el día siguiente ya no estaría.

Para su suerte Hinata estaba "pelando", tenía la postura de combate de los Hyuga, pero no lanzaba ni un solo golpe, solo se dedicaba a esquivar pero aun así, su contrincante, una joven de pelo largo y marrón un poco más alta que Hinata, lanzaba "volados*" y de vez en cuando un intento de patada…. era patético desde la perspectiva de Naruto y la de cualquier Ninja con el mínimo entrenamiento, en cambio la oji-perla, pareciera que estuviera danzando alrededor de la otra chica, a lo más desviando los golpes.

Hinata estaba un poco cansada, quería terminar ya la pelea, pero no quería lastimar a su compañera, a pesar de que de que ella sí, en un instante que la otra chica lanzo un golpe, lo que Hinata aprovecho, desviando el golpe a la vez que la agarraba desde la muñeca adelantando su pierna izquierda y jalando a la chica, logrando derribarla; aun en el suelo, Hinata tenía agarrado su brazo y con su otro mano la tenía sujeta del cuello y alzando su vista para ver al profesor.

-"El duelo ha terminado"-Mizuki declaro haciendo que Hinata soltara a la chica y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse, aunque esta manoteo su mano dirigiéndole una mirada hostil y Hinata solo sobándose su mano. –"Ahora muéstrenle su respeto a su contrincante y dense el saludo"-Hinata fue la primera en ofrecer su mano mientras su compañera la seguía viendo feo. -"¡Eres una engreída que se siente superior por solo pertenecer a un clan!"-Esto había sorprendido a Hinata la cual no supo que contestar, aunque el profesor intervino rápido –"No tolerare estas faltas de respeto hacia tu compañera, más te vale que te apegues a las reglas si no quieres que te castigué."- La oji-perla había salido de shock inicial contestando de manera tranquila y cortés–"E-eso no es cierto y si por algún mo-motivo te lo hice pensar o hice algo que te ofendió, en verdad lo siento"-Hinata seguía con su mano extendida expectante a la reacción de su compañera, la cual con desgano alzo su brazo y estrecho su mano, acercándose a Hinata en el proceso, susurrándole algo al oído –"Solo eres una perra que nadie quiere, ni siquiera tu familia"- Hinata no contesto, solo agacho la cabeza mientras se retiraba y se alejaba del grupo.

Se sentía muy triste por lo que le había dicho –'Es cierto, casi no tengo amigos y … soy indeseada en mi propio hogar…`- Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto Naruto, que estaba enfrente de ella.

Hinata se le quedo viendo un momento para después responder –"Si estoy bien gracias, ¿pero y tú, ya tuviste tu encuentro?"- Le pequeña Hyuga desvió su atención.

Naruto desvió la mirada mientras sonreía nervioso –"Ya"

-"¿Y no tuviste, ningún problema…."- Hinata clavaba más su mirada en Naruto. -"Verdad?"-

Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso y movía su cabeza tratando de desviar su mirada -"Cl-claro que no-Dattebayo"—'Mierda'-

Hinata frunció el ceño ya que Naruto soltaba ese "tic" cuando estaba nervioso, lo cual generalmente pasaba cuando estaba mintiendo-"mmm…. ¿Lastimaste a un compañero y te volvieron a regañar cierto?"

Naruto agacho su cabeza derrotado –"Si"- alzo su cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada triste-"No fue mi culpa"-

-"¿Entonces de quien fue?- Hinata le miraba normal, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se le hacían divertidas las acciones de Naruto.

-"¡De kiba!, solo estaba de buscapleitos y provocándome-Dattebayo."-Naruto había cruzado sus brazos y cerrado los ojos mostrando su "enojo".

-"Comprendo Naruto-kun…"-Hinata se había sonrojado más-"pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter…. O al menos tus "explosiones de enojo", o en verdad terminaras lastimando a alguien"- Al oír el nombre de Kiba ya entendía más o menos que había pasado.

Naruto la estaba mirando sin decir nada, luego cerro sus ojos mientras meditaba –'ES cierto, si no hubiera sido por el maestro Iruka, en verdad lo hubiera lastimado'-Suspiro y se dirigió hacia Hinata- "No me gusta admitirlo, pero es cierto… tengo actitudes que hasta yo sé son malas, pero tengo que cambiarlas, aunque no será fácil."- puso su brazos de tras de su cabeza mientras sonreía –"Tendrás que esperar mucho para que sea una mejor persona JAJAJAJA"-

Hinata rio ligeramente –"Eres una buena persona Naruto-kun, solo tienes algunos problemas, pero todos los tienen"- de repente noto algo raro en su chamarra, tenía una mancha roja en su hombro y por inercia toco la "mancha" notando que estaba húmedo, Naruto de repente sintió como hinata tocaba su hombro, notando consternación en su mirada y después vio donde lo había agarrado, maldiciendo mentalmente, pues la sangre había manchado también su chamarra y no se había dado cuenta aunque Hinata sí.

-"¿Na-naruto-kun, que te paso? ¿Por qué estas herido?"-Naruto tardo un poco en contestar –"Eeeeemmm, fue en el enfrentamiento, pero no es nada, para mañana no tendré nada ¡asi que no tienes de que preocuparte¡"- Naruto finalizo con una sonrisa, aunque Hinata no se lo tomo a bien –"!Como puedes decir eso, estas sangrando¡-Hinata le quito la chamarra, Naruto opuso un poco de resistencia pero cedió al final, pudo ver su camisa desgarrada del hombro pudiendo ver las marcas en su hombro poniendo una cara de horro ante las heridas de su amigo –"¡VAMOS A LA ENFERMERIA!"- Hinata trato de llevarlo jalándolo del brazo, pero Naruto no se movia, lo vio al rostro viendo que estaba serio –"Déjalo Hinata-chan, no lo necesito, en verdad estaré bien "- Dijo de manera suplicante tratando de confortarla y que dejara de insistir, Hinata en cambio estaba extrañada –"Pero... ¿Por qué?"- de repente se oyó.

-"¡OK, Todos de regreso al salón!"- Oyeron gritar a Iruka.

-"Vamos"- Dijo Naruto caminando mientras se acomodaba la chamarra, Hinata se le quedo viendo un momento para después seguirlo volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían acabado, era momento de que los alumnos ser retiraran, Naruto estaba vigilando sus alrededores tratando de escabullirse estaba en el pasillo pasando rápidamente de un grupo de alumnos a otro acercándose a la salida. Ya se había despedido de Hinata, la cual le dijo que fuera a que le trataran su hombro, después de eso empezó su fuga.

Estaba cerca de la salida, ya podía verla la puerta abierta mostrando la luz del exterior, acelero el paso, ya había tocado el marco de la puerta dio un paso afuera ¡YA ESTABA AFUERA!... - ¡FUEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Habia sido agarrado del hombro y alzado en el aire quedando su cara enfrente del profesor Iruka –Me alegro que te apresuraras para que vallamos con el Hokage… Naruto"—"Claro que si maestro"- Naruto solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro –'Estoy jodido'- aunque por dentro era otra cosa.

Mientras salían del terreno de la escuela, Naruto pudo ver como algunos alumnos se reunían con sus padres los cuales habían ido a recogerlos, algunos niños decían algo y sus padres reían y viceversa, también como eran regañados por sus padres por algo que debieron haber hecho. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente – '¿Así sería si yo…' -agito su cabeza y enseguida desecho esos pensamientos.

Al pasar pudo escuchar como "murmuraban" cosas de él no le costaba trabajo imaginar lo que se decían, rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió caminando, esperando llegar con el Hokage.

* * *

Vuelvo a repetir, ya se como va ir la historia, se guiara por la linea de la trama original, aunque agregare "arcos", pero pensé hasta el final de la historia sin pensar en el inicio, así que lo mas seguro es que tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo aunque seria solo ese, ya que sera el final del "prologo" y nos saltaríamos al examen genin y todo eso, bueno eso es todo.

Gracias por leer mi historia,puedes dejar un review para saber si te gusta o en que si algo te disgusta, eso me ayudaría a mejorar mi historia.

"Nos vemos


	5. capitulo 5

Hola a todos y lamento no subir capítulos, no tengo excusa mas allá que problemas personales y flojera, aunque he estado trabajando en este capitulo por un largo tiempo haciéndolo algo largo, lo suficiente para decidir partir el capitulo (si, este capitulo es menos de la mitad de lo que en realidad iba a ser), ademas de que seria un tanto aburrido y en mi opinión personal haría que la gente se aburriese. No estoy seguro cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo (que en realidad ya esta hecho), pero me esperare en desarrollar mas capítulos teniendo mínimo un capitulo hecho antes de subir otro, pero puedo asegurar que subiré el próximo en 3 semanas o menos, con eso dicho.

Espero que les guste.

-"Dialogo de un personaje"-

-'_pensamiento de un personaje'_-

-"esto es '_un pensamiento dentro de un dialogo' _y esto **énfasis en un palabra (el personaje está hablando fuerte o gritando) **"-

-**'crack'-**Texto para un sonido

"_frase entre comillas" _referencia a algo o sarcasmo.

* * *

**Un día más en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki.**

* * *

En algún lugar de Konoha, una persona estaba caminando, era un paso rápido más no apresurado, estaba en un lugar cerrado, apenas alumbrado por candelabros en las paredes, caminando a través de una alfombra roja; solo se veía sus piernas siendo unos jika- tabis* negros de cuero duro que le cubrían hasta la pantorrilla y un pantalón negro.

(Es esta melodía "Haru No Umi-Michio Miyagi", la pueden poner o no, simplemente sirve como ambientación, pero si la ponen pónganla a un volumen bajo (de fondo))

Empezó a escucharse una melodía y mientras más se acercaba a su destino esta se hacía más audible, así fue hasta que quedo enfrente de una puerta doble de roble oscuro que media como 2 metros, con dos manijas doradas en cada lado y en el centro partida a la mitad una placa de oro siendo el símbolo de "La voluntad de fuego" midiendo casi un metro.

El hombre toco dos veces recibiendo casi enseguida –"Adelante"- el hombre abrió las puertas, paso rápido y las cerro sin hacer ruido, dio unos pasos al frente quedando a un metro de un escritorio –"Buenos días Ōkami–Sama, he traído el informe sobre la misión que me fue encomendada."- Hablo una voz ligeramente aguda aunque masculina. –"Gracias Hato-kun, entregamelo" – Respondió una voz profunda y ligera, se empezó a escuchar hojas moviéndose, después un**–'glu glu'-**de alguien que estaba bebiendo y en seguida el sonido de líquido siendo servido –"¿Gustas acompañarme, Hato-kun?"—"No, muchas gracias Ōkami –Sama." –"Esta bien… mmmmmm… de todos modos ya se acabó el sake mpfufufu."-soltó una risa en forma de suspiro y se escuchó el pequeño choque de vidrio contra madera -"No se preocupe mi señor, cuando regrese a su oficina encontrara una botella nueva."—"Gracias, te lo encargo… al parecer no hubo ningún inconveniente."—"Si, tenía planeado incentivar a la gente, pero no hubo necesidad gracias a la fecha de mañana, espero que por fin cumpla su acometido, mi señor."-Se empezaron a oír sonidos de movimiento y la melodía se detuvo–"Claro que sí, estimado Hato -kun, ya todo está listo, solo falta que el Hokage me _"otorgue"_ su consentimiento."- Dijo soltando una risilla, se empezaron a oír pasos alejándose –"Con esta situación… no tendrá como negarse."- Se oyó la puerta abrirse–"Mas bien, **no deberia** negarse… a menos claro, que ya no quiera que su sombra lo proteja."- la puerta se volvió a cerrar, para que el silencio pudiera por fin reinar.

.

.

.

Naruto que estaba al lado de Iruka observaba el tumulto de gente que se estaba dando en las calles mientras se dirigía a la mansión Hokage, la gente se movía de un lado a otro mientras cargaban varias cosas y con el griterío y ruidos de "construcción" ayudaba a que Naruto pasara desapercibido entre el tumulto. El escándalo era más grande de lo normal pues había un buen motivo para ello, mañana seria 13 de Octubre, el día que el temible Kyūbi no Yōko invadió la aldea y como el 4º Hokage valientemente se sacrificó para poder matarlo. Los aldeanos estaban preparando una gran celebración para honrar dicho acto y la memoria de aquellos que perecieron ese día, lo que también le recordaba (para su disgusto) que también sería su cumpleaños… y al parecer el motivo de sus problemas actuales.

Habían llegado al edificio del Hokage, atravesaron la puerta principal que estaba siendo vigilada por dos ninjas, al entrar vieron mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos y/o hablando, sonido de teléfonos y otros sonidos de "oficina", siguieron caminado hasta que encontraron unas escaleras en espiral, subieron hasta el segundo piso, frente encontraron una recepción conformada por una mesa semicircular, color vino y barnizada, estando en medio del pasillo. La mesa tenía varios papeles, encima un teléfono del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un gran monito CTR* negro y en medio. Sentada elegantemente se encontraba una joven, alrededor de 20 años, de cabello obscuro el cual le llegaba a los hombros, con ojos de iris morado y facciones finas, vestía un komon* gris metálico con pequeños puntos de colores y en su obi* negro en la parte de enfrente estaba el emblema de Konoha, estaba leyendo unos informes, la joven alzo la mirada al sentir a alguien acercándose y segundo después esbozo una sonrisa –"Buenas tardes Iruka-san"-Iruka respondiendo la sonrisa contesto –"Buenas tardes Shizuka-san, hace unas horas mande un mensaje al Hokage, ¿sabes si puede atendernos?"—"Espera un momento, deja le aviso que ya llegaron"-agarrando el teléfono y desviando su atención hacia Naruto –"Hola Naruto-kun ¿otra vez metido en problemas?"- se rio dulcemente mientras apretaba unos botones del teléfono, las mejillas de Naruto se sonrosaron-"Hola Shizuka-chan…. nee no soy yo, es la sociedad que se empeña a hacerme la vida más difícil."- en ese momento la joven estaba atendiendo el telefono-"Hokage-sama, Iruka-san y Naruto-kun acaban de llegar, ¿los hago pasar?…. ok."-y regresando la atención a los recién llegados –"Te creo Naruto-kun"- riendo un poco para proseguir –"El Hokage los espera dentro, pueden pasar."- -"Gracias Shizuka-san, vamos Naruto"- iruka agarro por el hombro a Naruto llevándolo hacia la oficina del hokage –"Al rato te veo Naruto-kun"-la joven lo despidió -"Esta bien Shizuka-chan."- Naruto respondió.

Iruka y Naruto estaban frente a la entrada de la oficina del hokage, la cual era una gran puerta doble "hecha de roble" color café claro, en los bordes laterales tenia pequeñas emblemas de los clanes "menores" de Konoha hechos de plata, en las esquinas superiores estaban los emblemas de los clanes fundadores estando a la izquierda el del clan Uchiha y a la derecha el del clan Senju, estos eran un poco más grandes y estaban hechos de oro y en el borde superior los emblemas de los clanes Sarutobi, Hyuga, Shimura y Uzumaki, hechos de plata y en el centro superior de cada puerta estaban unas placas más grandes, siendo la de "La voluntad del fuego" del lado derecho y la el símbolo de Konoha del lado izquierdo, hechas de oro.

Iruka toco la puerta dos veces y abrió las puertas jalándolas y entro junto con Naruto pudiendo observar que solo estaba el Hokage en su oficina, aunque estaban sus ninjas guardianes ocultos en la habitación, revisando y firmando papeles mientras fumaba de su pipa.

Deteniéndose de hacer sus deberes, Hiruzen Sarutobi alzo su vista para ver a sus invitados –"Iruka-san, Naruto"- dijo sus nombres como saludo, su voz era carrasposa y cansada, pero denotaba fuerza e imponencia

–"Buenas tardes Hokage-sama"-respondió Iruka reverenciándose a la vez y luego volteando al no oír el saludo de Naruto, este tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente marcado dando muestra clara su disgusto, Iruka le mando una mirada agresiva y susurro -"_Naruto"_

—"Tsk"- Naruto solo chasque la lengua para relajar su postura y reverenciarse ligeramente –"Buenas tardes… Hokage-…. _ki_SAMA_*"-_Naruto susurro el "ki" y poniendo más fuerza en el "sama", Iruka no estando seguro de lo que oyó solo le miro más enojado

–"Bueno Iruka-san entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?, aparte del monte de los Hokages nuevamente pintarrajeado por, presumiblemente, Naruto"-Naruto solo rodo los ojos.

–"Bueno Hokage-sama, para ser breve, intento saltarse las clases, mal comportamiento, falta de respeto hacia los profesores, no acatar indicaciones y finalmente, intención de lesionar un compañero."-

El Hokage calo a su pipa y con "mirada perpleja" se dirigió a Naruto -"Vaya Naruto, tu lista es más larga de lo normal."—"PIIIIIII"- un pitido proveniente de un teléfono en el escritorio del Hokage los interrumpió, alzando el auricular y apretando un botón contesto –"¿Que ocurre Shizuka-san?... está bien, déjalos pasar"-

Un momento después escucharon como tocaban la puerta y en seguida entraron dos personas, Tsume y Kiba Inuzuka, siendo primero la mujer en hablar –"Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, lamento molestar"-"Buenas tardes oji-sama… ¡OUCH!"-Tsume le había dado un coscorrón a Kiba. –"Buenas tardes Tsume-san, Kiba, ¿Tsume-san entiendes el por qué se te llamo?"-Tsume dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo que estaba a su lado, después a Naruto que estaba más cerca del escritorio y luego al Hokage-"No estoy del todo segura, pero al parecer es por un pleito entre Kiba y Naruto, ¿no?"—"Naruto tuvo la culpa… ¡AUCH!"- Kiba se sobo la cabeza.

-"mmggmgg"-Iruka aclaro su garganta, para llamar la atención delos demás –"Tsume-san, aunque uno de los motivos por la que la llame es por el problema entre Naruto y Kiba, la razón principal para convocarla, es el mal comportamiento de su hijo."

Frunciendo el ceño en molestia Tsume se dirigió a Iruka –"¿Por eso me llamo, aquí en la oficina del hokage?... ¿es en serio?"- dando muestra clara de su enojo.

Iruka tratando de no hacer enojar más a la madre respondió rápido y un tanto nervioso -"No me mal-entienda Tsume-san, el motivo de esta "_cita_" es por tres motivos, dos de estos le conciernen a usted y su hijo."

"¿Cuáles son esos motivos Iruka-san?"-Pregunto el Hokage serio.

"Primero, el mal comportamiento de Naruto, segundo el igual mal comportamiento de Kiba y al último, el peor comportamiento que hay entre estos dos, son problemáticos y causan problemas a los profesores y a sus compañeros, sobre todo a sus compañeras en el caso de Kiba…"- -"¡AUCH ¡"- -"¿Pero aun así, porque en la oficina del Hokage y no en la academia?"- Tsume volvió a preguntar aun molesta.

-"Por Naruto…"-Iruka se detuvo, no estando seguro de como expresarse -"mmmm…. Debido a..."

-"Es debido a que Naruto no tiene padres o tutor a cuales responder y por ende soy yo el que tiene que representar el papel de su tutor."- Respondió el Hokage con voz neutra, Iruka le devolvió una mirada agradecida y triste –"y como no tengo el tiempo _'ni las energías'_ para estar moviéndome de mi oficina, Iruka y Naruto son los que vienen, siendo el caso como Kiba también está envuelto en esto, tuvo que ser llamada a mi oficina, me disculpo por las molestias causadas Tsume-san"- Naruto estaba con los brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Tsume agito rápidamente la cabeza en negación-"¡NO no no, usted no se debe de disculpar Hokage-sama! Ya comprendo y no tengo problemas con ello."-

-"Gracias por su comprensión Tsume-san, puedes proseguir Iruka-san"-El hokage le otorgo la palabra a Iruka.

-"En seguida Hokage-sama"-'Uffff, que alivio, necesitaba hablar con Tsume sobre kiba, pero no quería atenderla estando solo'-Uno de los recurrentes problemas de Iruka (y de la mayoría de los profesores de la academia**) eran los padres, mayormente las madres, los cuales anteponían excusas ante sus hijos cuando se metían en problemas o culpaban a los profesores sobre el mal rendimiento de los mismos, peor aún, algunos se comportaban de forma agresiva hacia los profesores, siendo Tsume uno de estos padres y uno de los más difíciles de tratar.

"Estábamos en clase de H.C.y.S, Naruto y Kiba les tocó enfrentarse, pero debido a las provocaciones de ambos, el combate fue más allá de lo debido y aunque el combate ya había sido determinado Naruto lanzo un ataque con la intención y la suficiente fuerza para herir a kiba, como estaba cerca lo detuve y evite que lograra el contacto con kiba…".

Fue interrumpido por la madre de Kiba-"No creo que eso sea importante, son ninjas en entrenamiento y recibir heridas es algo normal."-siguie hablando mientras veia directamente a Iruka.–"Ademas conociendo a Naruto y al idiota de mi hijo era obvio que un pequeño combate llegaría a más, creo que en todo caso la culpa recae en alguien más."-

Iruka retrocedió un poco mientras se ponía pálido–"Ejemejm"-se aclaro la garganta -"Como estaba diciendo, otro problema que tengo con Naruto es que sigue sin utilizar el estilo de combate establecido en la academia y sigue peleando sin un estilo formal y más como… como si fuera un bandolero, no usa ningún tipo de Tai-jutsu y casi siempre sus combates terminan…."-Iruka fue interrumpido repentinamente.

-**'TOCK TOCK TOCK'**-Tocaron la puerta y sin esperar, la persona entro.

-"Siento interrumpir…"-La persona paso y cerró la puerta detrás de él, observo por un instante a todos los presentes y luego fijo su vista en Sarutobi-"Hokage-sama"-

* * *

*Komon-Tipo de kimono (más información en google)

*obi – Tipo de faja/cinturón que se usa en kimonos y otras prendas japonesas (más información en google)

*monitor CTR- pantalla de tubos de rayos catódicos (los antiguos monitores de computadora) (más información google)

*jika-tabi – tipo de calzado japonés (¿tengo que decirlo? e.e)

*Kisama –Manera grosera de referirse o hablarle a alguien (desconozco cuál sea su correcta traducción pero sería simplemente _"Tu"_ pero se entendería como "tu maldito o tu desgraciado")

**Tal vez del mundo en general e.e

*nota sobre el capítulo anterior: Se me olvido ponerlo, pero "Volado" es una expresión usada en mi país para referirse a un golpe (gancho) al rostro (o a donde caiga) sin técnica. Use esa palabra porque no se me ocurrió otra palabra o mejor forma de mencionar la acción.


End file.
